S.H. Figuarts
page on Kamen Rider Wiki.}} S.H. Figuarts '''(Figuarts for short) are a collection of action figures created by Bandai of Japan (BOJ) made around early 2008, well known for their posability and their show accurate detail. The line is divided up into four sections: '''S.H. Figuarts, the main line, initially focused on shounen-type series such as Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, Metal Heroes, Garo, Android Kikaider, Dragonball Z, One Piece and Tiger & Bunny, but has since expanded to include such lines as Sailor Moon, Pretty Cure, DC Injustice: Gods Among Us, Nintendo and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The other three series are Figuarts ZERO (statuette-like figurines), Chibi-Arts (Super Deformed figurines) and MonsterArts (Figuarts based on giant monsters, such as those from the Godzilla franchise). The Super Sentai Figuarts line is known for releasing Red and Sixth Rangers. Other Rangers in the team are usually sold as Tamashii Web Exclusives. In 2013, Sentai Figuarts were starting to be released in two packs (Vul Shark & Panther, Hurricane Blue & Yellow, The Gouraigers, Bouken Black & Blue, Kyoryu Black & Pink, and Kyoryu Blue & Green). In 2011, S.H Figuarts Shinken Red and Shinken Gold became the first to be sold in North American stores as part of Saban's Power Rangers Samurai initiative. In 2012, the figurines for Red Hawk and Black Condor became the first Figuarts to be released with English packaging. In 2013, the Figuarts for Tyranno Ranger and Dragon Ranger were first sold in America before Japan due to the celebration of the 20th anniversary of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. When Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger aired, Bandai of Japan sold exclusive accessories with the figures of DekaRed (Deka Wappa), Bouken Red (Bouken Scooper) and Red Hawk (Jet Winger), which could combine into the Ludicrous Cannon. For the second season, several figures were released with accessories to change them into their delusional forms: Ryuu Ranger (China Red), Kiba Ranger (AkibaWhite), TyrannoRanger (Red Powerful Ranger), DragonRanger (Green Powerful Ranger), Hurricane Red (Space Union Ninja), Kabuto Raiger (JakanRed) and Kuwaga Raiger (JakanBlue). List of Figuarts Releases 2011= |-|2012= |-|2013= |-|2014= |-|2015= List of Power Rangers Releases Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Red Ranger * Black Ranger * Blue Ranger * Yellow Ranger (Exclusive female Power Rangers release) * Pink Ranger * Green Ranger * White Ranger * Armored Red Ranger * Armored Black Ranger Power Rangers Ninja Storm * Red Wind Ranger * Blue & Yellow Wind Rangers * Thunder Rangers Power Rangers Operation Overdrive * Red Overdrive Ranger * Black & Blue Overdrive Rangers Power Rangers Samurai *Red Samurai Ranger *Super Samurai Red Ranger *Blue Samurai Ranger *Pink Samurai Ranger *Green Samurai Ranger *Yellow Samurai Ranger *Gold Samurai Ranger Figuarts Zero * Sally * TyrannoRanger * DragonRanger Unreleased Figuarts Himitsu Sentai Gorenger * Baseball Mask * Aorenger * Kirenger * Momorenger * Midorenger Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger/Power Rangers SPD * Deka Red SWAT Mode/SPD Red Ranger SWAT Mode * Deka Blue SWAT Mode/SPD Blue Ranger SWAT Mode * Deka Green SWAT Mode/SPD Green Ranger SWAT Mode * Deka Yellow SWAT Mode/SPD Yellow Ranger SWAT Mode * Deka Pink SWAT Mode/SPD Pink Ranger SWAT Mode GoGo Sentai Boukenger/Power Rangers Operation Overdrive * Bouken Yellow/Yellow Overdrive Ranger * Bouken Pink/Pink Overdrive Ranger * Bouken Silver/Mercury Overdrive Ranger Juken Sentai Gekiranger/Power Rangers Jungle Fury * Rio/Lion Fury Warrior * Mele/Chameleon Fury Warrior Samurai Sentai Shinkenger/Power Rangers Samurai & Super Samurai * Gedou Shinken Red * Super Shinken Blue/Super Samurai Blue Ranger * Super Shinken Pink/Super Samurai Pink Ranger * Super Shinken Green/Super Samurai Green Ranger * Super Shinken Yellow/Super Samurai Yellow Ranger * Super Shinken Gold Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger * ©Na *Akiba Red (Helmet-less) *Akiba Blue (Helmet-less) *Akiba Yellow (Helmet-less) *Aoi Ichikawa External Links *Japanese Wikipedia page *Facebook page *Figuarts at Tokupedia *Figuarts at Kamen Rider Wiki *Figuarts at Metal Heroes Wiki *MonsterArts on Wikizilla *Figuarts at Sailor Moon Wiki *S.H Figuarts at Bandai Wiki *Figuarts at Pretty Cure Wiki Category:Toyline